


Cendrillon et la chevaleresse

by Ploum



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/F, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Revisited Classic, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ploum/pseuds/Ploum
Summary: Les bals sont l'occasion de faire des rencontres, notamment de celles qui emporteront le cœur. Une version du conte où le Prince tombe amoureux de Cendrillon mais où cette dernière chavire pour quelqu'un d'autre.
Relationships: Cinderella & Stepmother, Cinderella & Stepsister(s) (Cinderella - Fairy Tale), Cinderella/Original Female Character(s), One-sided Cinderella/Prince
Kudos: 1
Collections: Obscur Echange





	Cendrillon et la chevaleresse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Milith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milith/gifts).



> Crédits : Cendrillon est un conte populaire appartenant au domaine public. Cet OS a été écrit en réponse à un défi posté par Milith801 au sein de la communauté Obscur-échange sur Live Journal, session 2020.  
> Seule l'histoire est issue de mon imagination et m'appartient, de ce fait tout plagiat est interdit conformément à l'article L.335-2 et suivants du Code de la propriété intellectuelle.

Il était une fois une jeune fille dont la belle-mère la méprisait et la traitait comme une servante tout comme ses deux filles, issues de son premier mariage. Ainsi vivait-elle vêtue de haillons et faisait-elle toutes les tâches ingrates qu’on lui ordonnait sans jamais oser protester, pendant que les trois autres vivaient dans une opulence et un luxe que la jeune fille ne pouvait qu’admirer sans avoir le droit d’y toucher et ce n’était pas son père, soumis à sa nouvelle femme, qui la défendrait. Parfois, à ramoner la cheminée ou à balayer les poussières, se retrouvait-elle couverte de résidus grisâtres ou de cendres, ce qui lui valut le surnom ‘affectueux’ de Cendrillon de la part de la sœur la moins mesquine. D’autres lui avaient déjà été donnés, beaucoup moins sympathiques.

Un jour, la rumeur d’un bal organisé au palais royal en l’honneur du Prince héritier arriva dans la maisonnée qui s’en trouva fort agitée, car toutes les filles de bonne naissance y étaient invitées. Cendrillon aurait dû y être admise, elle aussi ; si son père n’avait pas une fonction très élevée, il restait un gentilhomme. Pourtant, sa suggestion émise, l’on s’en moqua aussitôt, bien qu’elle promît d’effectuer toutes ses tâches quotidiennes avant l’heure dite.

– Une souillon dans un bal ? L’on aura tout vu !

D’autres rires ponctuèrent la phrase et comme à son habitude, Cendrillon n’osa pas protester. Son contact, habituellement abhorré, devenait primordial en ce jour pour aider les deux sœurs à s’apprêter, car la jeune fille était réputée chez elles pour avoir un talent inné à dresser des coiffures élégantes. Ainsi s’occupait-elle des cheveux de l’une puis de l’autre, sans jamais recevoir un compliment ou un remerciement. Pourtant, elle aurait tant aimé s’y rendre et découvrir ce palais dont on vantait les splendeurs jusque dans les rues et dans les marchés ! Car si le Prince était sur toutes les lèvres, surtout celles des dames, il n’était pas dans son esprit. Les hommes la laissaient indifférente mais, songeait-elle, elle était sans doute un peu jeune et trop préoccupée par sa condition actuelle pour penser à ces choses-là. Car d’après tout le monde, le mariage était l’événement-phare de la vie d’une femme et la seule voie possible pour son accomplissement et son bonheur, avec l’enfantement.

Arriva enfin l’heure du départ pour la mégère et ses deux filles, qui laissèrent derrière elle leur parente sans l’ombre d’un regard. Une fois parties, la jeune fille se mit à pleurer. Sa marraine la bonne fée apparut alors pour lui demander la cause de ces larmes.

– Je ne peux pas aller au bal organisé ce soir alors que j’avais tant envie d’y aller !

– Et pourquoi n’irais-tu pas ?

– N’est-ce pas évident ? fit-elle en se désignant.

Sa marraine la contempla quelques instants et une moue dubitative se dessina sur ses fines lèvres. Finalement, elle l’invita à sortir dehors avec elle, ce que la jeune fille fit, perplexe. Alors, sous ses yeux effarés, la fée lui apprêta un carrosse avec son personnel à partir de légumes et de petits animaux qui eurent le malheur de tomber sous sa baguette. Emerveillée, Cendrillon n’en demeura pas moins sceptique mais ne le resta pas bien longtemps ; car un autre coup de baguette magique vint la toucher elle et ses haillons sales se transformèrent en une robe somptueuse, recouverte de voiles d’un blanc étincelant et piquetés de pierres précieuses, et elle se retrouva chaussée de pantoufles de verre fines et élégantes. Epoustouflée devant tant de beauté, Cendrillon faillit s’effondrer sous l’émotion mais sa marraine la pressa.

– Le bal t’attend, ma chère. Toutefois, je dois te prévenir : tu devras être rentrée ici avant minuit car à l’heure dite, le charme cessera et tout cela disparaitra.

Cendrillon promit de respecter sa consigne avant de monter dans le carrosse, aidée par un laquais. Le carrosse se mit en branle et quitta bientôt la propriété, en route vers le palais.

Le véhicule s’arrêta et la porte s’ouvrit, puis un laquais apparut pour tendre sa main et l’aider à descendre. Se faisant, Cendrillon s’aperçut qu’ils se tenaient devant les grands escaliers qui s’élevaient jusqu’aux portes du palais. Elle leva la tête et sourit, ravie de la vue qui s’offrait à elle. La bâtisse était plus belle encore que dans ses rêves mais elle n’eut pas le loisir de la contempler dans toute sa splendeur. Déjà, les invités, qui se tenaient encore à l’extérieur et qui l’avaient aperçue, murmuraient entre eux et une rumeur commençait à se répandre sur la venue d’une belle inconnue que personne ne fut en mesure d’identifier. Elle parvint à l’intérieur du palais et attira l’attention de tous jusqu’au Roi lui-même, à sa Reine et à leur fils, en l’honneur de qui le bal était organisé.

Inconsciente de tout cela, Cendrillon gravit les marches avec la grâce d’une princesse, suscitant davantage de curiosité et d’admiration que sa seule apparition. Parvenue en haut des marches, le majordome chargé de réguler le flot des arrivées, béat devant tant de beauté, ne songea même pas à la stopper pour réclamer qu’elle déclinât son identité et au contraire, s’écarta pour lui céder le passage avec respect. L’on s’empressa de la suivre alors qu’elle rejoignait la salle de bal, où la réaction fut semblable qu’à l’extérieur : tous s’écartaient sur son chemin et ainsi tous eurent le loisir de l’admirer, pendant qu’elle-même profitait d’une vue qu’elle n’aurait jamais cru avoir. Longue et profonde, la salle était déjà bien remplie et les yeux étaient rivés sur elle mais elle ne les remarqua pas. Les sculptures, les murs de boiserie blanche, les voûtes profondes et si hautes, tout était magnifique !

Dans sa contemplation, ses yeux glissèrent sur les chevaliers en armure stationnés un peu partout dans la pièce, dans l’ombre des colonnes. Puis ils s’accrochèrent à un regard sombre qui la figea sur place. Des insignes mettaient cette personne, haute silhouette vêtue d’un uniforme, au-dessus des autres soldats. Elle se tenait aux côtés du couple royal, un peu dans l’ombre du trône ; que leurs regards se fussent croisés tenait presque du miracle car pour l’essentiel, elle était presque invisible. _C’est une femme !_

– Puis-je vous inviter à danser ?

Cendrillon fut obligée de rompre ce jeu de regards pour se tourner vers l’homme qui venait de l’interpeller. Qu’elle ne fût sa surprise lorsqu’elle reconnut le Prince en personne !

Peu enthousiaste à cette idée, préférant davantage admirer cette inconnue, elle fut cependant incapable de refuser. Elle hocha la tête et accepta la main qu’il lui tendait. Il la guida vers le centre de la salle de bal et ainsi, elle se retrouva au centre de l’attention. Un air démarra et ils se mirent à danser, sous les murmures enthousiastes de la foule. L’inconnue était non seulement belle et d’un pas gracieux, mais elle se mouvait avec élégance dans les bras du Prince. Tout le monde fut charmé.

Seule Cendrillon ne profita pas du spectacle et pria pour que cette danse s’achevât bientôt, l’esprit tournée vers cette mystérieuse femme. Inconsciente que cette dernière ne l’avait pas lâchée du regard depuis que leurs yeux s’étaient croisés.

**

Cendrillon parvint à quitter le Prince sous couvert de fatigue – ce qui était en partie vrai, car ses pieds souffraient du manque d’habitude de porter de telles chaussures –, et elle se retira en arrière pour se reposer. Elle gagna la compagnie de ses sœurs qui ne la reconnurent pas et avec qui elle conversa, sans jamais manquer d’observer la chevaleresse dès qu’elle le pût. Ainsi, elle croisa ses yeux verts à plusieurs reprises. Cependant, le Prince revint à la charge pour l’inviter à danser une fois encore et elle n’osa pas refuser. Elle précisa toutefois qu’elle devrait bientôt prendre congé. Désolé de cela, il s’empressa alors de la prier de venir au bal organisé la nuit suivante, oubliant de lui demander son nom comme il y avait pensé. Elle y consentit.

Avant minuit, elle quitta le palais et disparut dans la nuit noire comme sa marraine le lui avait recommandé et ainsi rentra-t-elle à l’heure dite. Elle eut l’occasion de croiser sa marraine, à qui elle supplia de réitérer le prodige la nuit suivante.

– Je vois que la soirée t’a été agréable. C’est d’accord ! Attention toutefois : la consigne que je t’ai donnée restera valable la nuit prochaine.

Cendrillon acquiesça, heureuse. Qu’elle avait hâte d’être au lendemain soir ! Pas pour le Prince, qu’elle espérât moins insistant, mais pour la chevaleresse inconnue. Peut-être arriverait-elle à avoir son nom, si elle conversait avec les autres invités ? Elle n’y avait pas pensé cette fois-ci.

Elle retourna dans sa couche misérable pour donner l’illusion qu’elle y avait passé la soirée et ni sa belle-mère ni ses sœurs ne s’aperçurent de la supercherie une fois de retour à la propriété.

Evidemment, le matin arrivé, elles lui parlèrent de la belle inconnue qui était sur toutes les lèvres.

– Tu aurais dû la voir, elle était magnifique !

Cendrillon fit semblant de n’en rien savoir, comme si elle n’avait pas été sur place. Elle simula l’admiration tandis que ses sœurs lui décrivaient ses atours, et bientôt elle émit le souhait d’aller au bal avec elles ce soir. Elle alla jusqu’à supplier l’une d’elles de lui prêter une de leurs robes qu’elles mettaient tous les jours pour s’y rendre et avoir ainsi l’occasion de la contempler. Réaction que toute jeune fille réellement innocente aurait dû avoir mais en elle-même, elle priait pour qu’elles refusassent comme à leur habitude, sans quoi elle se retrouverait coincée.

– Ah ! Comme si nous allions prêter une de nos précieuses robes, même la plus sobre, à une souillon comme toi !

Les deux sœurs ricanèrent et se moquèrent de ce qu’elles considéraient comme une désillusion pour leur pauvre belle-sœur. Cendrillon n’en dit rien mais elle en fut soulagée. Toutefois, cette attention autour de la ‘belle inconnue’ l’angoissait ; elle qui avait espoir que le Prince en vînt à l’oublier et à la négliger, serait-ce le cas le soir venu ?

Ainsi, la soirée vint et ressembla, dans ses premiers instants, à la précédente : Cendrillon aida ses sœurs à s’apprêter puis elles et leur mère la laissèrent seule dans la propriété, sans savoir que cette dernière les rejoindrait plus tard. Une fois parties, la marraine apparut pour préparer Cendrillon et son escorte en quelques coups de baguette magique, après quoi elle se rendit à son tour au palais. Ses espoirs se dissipèrent aussitôt qu’elle fût entrée ; accaparant une fois encore l’attention de tous, elle ne put se dissimuler parmi les invités et à peine eut-elle le temps de repérer la chevaleresse de la nuit précédente, postée près du trône, que le Prince se dressa devant elle pour lui réclamer une danse. Déjà lasse, Cendrillon n’osa pas refuser la main qu’il lui tendit et accepta. Comme la dernière fois, il la guida jusqu’au centre de la pièce et un air démarra. Comme la dernière fois, elle pria pour que cette danse s’achevât au plus vite, et surtout pour qu’il n’y en eût pas d’autres.

**

La soirée passa vite aux yeux de tous, sauf de Cendrillon. Le Prince, définitivement tombé sous son charme, refusa de la lâcher, cette fois, et oublia une fois encore de lui demander son nom. Dès qu’elle le pouvait, elle jetait quelques coups d’œil brefs à la mystérieuse femme de la Garde, et sa seule satisfaction avait été de croiser son regard à chaque fois. Rougissante, elle s’en détournait toujours aussi vite. Le Prince la monopolisait. Cela l’agaçait mais, patiente, elle n’osa pas quitter sa compagnie, incapable de trouver une justification correcte. Ainsi les heures s’égrenèrent-elles… Cependant, cela prit fin lorsque le premier coup sonna, les informant tous que minuit était bientôt là.

Cendrillon se figea. Minuit ! Elle se remémora les paroles de sa marraine la bonne fée. Elle devait absolument partir !

Au second coup, elle se dégagea brusquement du prince qui en fut surpris. Elle s’enfuit et ne se retourna pas même lorsqu’il la héla et lui demanda de s’arrêter. Les invités lui cédèrent le passage, surpris par un tel empressement, et le Prince fut bientôt bloqué, envahi par une flopée de jeunes femmes gloussantes qui lui posèrent mille questions sur sa cavalière en fuite tandis que d’autres se proposèrent de la remplacer. Impuissant, il la vit disparaitre derrière les portes.

Si lui ne put la suivre, _elle_ le put. La cheffe de la Garde Royale quitta les abords du trône pour se précipiter à la suite de la jeune fille, telle une ombre. Ce départ impromptu et cet empressement l’inquiétaient. Malgré sa rapidité, elle échoua à la rattraper ; elle la vit se glisser à l’intérieur de son carrosse qui se précipita à toute allure dans la nuit noire, hors de son champ de vision. Elle hésita à ordonner à ses soldats de la suivre mais s’en abstint ; elle n’avait aucune raison à leur fournir pour justifier un tel ordre, au risque de sacrifier la sécurité de leurs seigneurs et de leurs hôtes. Au lieu de cela, elle s’arrêta au milieu des marches de marbre, où une pantoufle avait été abandonnée. De petite taille et d’un verre délicat, elle ne douta pas qu’elle appartînt à la belle inconnue. Elle se baissa pour la ramasser et se redressa. Pourrait-elle la retrouver grâce à elle ? Le Prince arriva dans son dos et vit l’objet. Lui non plus ne douta pas de l’identité de sa propriétaire. Il n’en fallut pas davantage pour qu’il ordonnât de lancer des recherches, décrétant qu’il épouserait la femme dont le pied serait parfaitement ajusté à ce soulier.

La cheffe de la Garde demanda aussitôt à se charger de cette affaire et le Prince accepta, ravi de son implication et confiant en ses capacités. Inconscient des réelles raisons qui poussaient la jeune femme à s’en occuper elle-même, poussée par le désir de la revoir.

Même si en son cœur, elle était consciente que c’était là la seule chose à espérer.

**

Cendrillon fut à peine de retour chez sa belle-mère que le carrosse se retransforma en citrouille, que les chevaux redevinrent souris et que laquais et cocher retournèrent à l’état d’animaux. Sa robe somptueuse avait également disparu, remplacée par ses vieux chiffons usés. Seul demeura le second pantoufle esseulé, dont elle ne sut que faire. Elle décida de la cacher et s’empressa de regagner son logement, afin qu’au retour de ses belles-sœurs et de sa belle-mère, aucune ne se rendît compte de son absence. Il aurait été gênant qu’elles l’identifiassent comme l’inconnue du bal.

Elle en entendit parler aussitôt qu’elles arrivèrent, quand ses belles-sœurs vinrent l’aborder à ce sujet, ainsi que le lendemain. La belle inconnue était sur toutes les lèvres et l’on disait que le Prince la faisait rechercher. Assurément, il devait déjà être fou amoureux d’elle ! Mais cela n’intéressait pas Cendrillon, que le Prince laissait indifférente. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers la femme chevalier. Qui était-elle et comment avait-elle réussi à se faire une place dans un milieu essentiellement composé d’hommes ? Ce devait être une femme d’exception, assurément ! Courageuse et méritante, sans nul doute. Un modèle pour elle ; elle qui ne faisait que subir une vie de servitude sans jamais protester contre ce destin dont sa propre famille l’avait affligée… 

Cependant, l’admiration seule n’expliquait pas ces réflexions et chaque fois qu’elle pensait à elle et à ses yeux sombres, son cœur battait la chamade. La reverrait-elle un jour ?

Ainsi les jours s’écoulèrent-ils, et chaque jour Cendrillon eut droit par ses sœurs au récit des péripéties du Prince pour retrouver sa belle – ou plutôt celle de ses serviteurs car évidemment, il ne pouvait se permettre de se déplacer lui-même ! –, et tout cela suscitait l’envie des deux précieuses. Elle-même ne s’y intéressa jamais.

Un jour, des gens vinrent frapper à leur porte sans que leur venue ne fût attendue. Occupée à nettoyer les poussières dans le grand salon, Cendrillon ne tarda pas à apprendre l’identité des nouveaux venus et la raison de leur présence.

– Ouste, va faire les poussières ailleurs ! Ce sont les chevaliers de la Garde Royale, ils cherchent l’inconnue ! dit Javotte en s’introduisant dans la pièce.

Elle avait été envoyée par sa mère afin de la prévenir, sachant que Cendrillon y était. La belle-mère ne saurait faire souffrir des gens d’une telle importance par une telle vue !

– Ils la cherchent ? Ici ? s’exclama Cendrillon, surprise.

Javotte haussa les épaules et fit mine de la pousser, avant de se retenir en se rappelant la possible saleté qui la recouvrait.

– Oui. Le Prince l’a déjà faite rechercher dans les plus grandes familles de la cour mais ne l’y a pas trouvée, alors il a ordonné d’étendre les recherches à tout le royaume.

– Et comment veulent-ils procéder ?

Javotte faillit ne pas répondre mais y consentit, davantage pour pousser Cendrillon à se presser que par envie ou politesse.

– En s’enfuyant, l’inconnue a laissé une pantoufle de verre derrière elle. Le Prince a dit qu’il épouserait la femme à qui cette chaussure conviendrait. Il a l’air sérieux ; il a envoyé la cheffe de sa Garde en personne pour la retrouver !

Cendrillon se figea.

– La Cheffe de la… ?

Une fois de plus, le visage en partie dans l’ombre de la femme chevaleresse lui revint en mémoire. Se pouvait-il que ce fût elle ? Elle n’eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage car Javotte la chassa de la pièce sans attendre, impatiente.

Cependant, la curiosité de Cendrillon la fit rester près de la porte de service, cachée derrière son battant, tandis que celles, immenses, de l’entrée cédaient le passage aux invités, guidés par la belle-mère. Sa cadette marchait derrière elle. Ses joues rosirent lorsque, bonne dernière, une femme en armure de belle facture pénétrait dans la pièce. C’était elle ! Des boucles sombres encadraient un visage pâle, rendu austère par la concentration. _Elle doit être très appliquée à effectuer sa tâche_ , songea-t-elle. Ainsi resta-t-elle, malgré le risque qu’on la repérât et qu’elle fût punie pour son audace. Cependant, elle refusa de céder à la crainte et s’obstina à la contempler. Peut-être ne la reverrait-elle jamais ensuite, c’était le moment d’en profiter ! Cette simple pensée lui serra le cœur.

Une fois que tous eurent pris place sur des sièges confortables, les trois hôtesses furent alors informées en détail de la raison de leur venue. Un écrin en bois fut sorti et ouvert pour dévoiler, sous leurs yeux éberlués, la petite pantoufle de verre que l’inconnue avait laissée derrière elle. Le principe était simple : toute jeune fille se devait de l’essayer.

Les deux sœurs ne furent pas dupes : aucune d’elle n’était l’inconnue et leurs pieds étaient trop grands pour s’y glisser. Devant elles, la chevaleresse était assurée du même fait. Alors qu’elles allaient faire part de leur scepticisme, leur mère s’empressa d’intervenir :

– Javotte ! Toi la première, essaie. Si tu réussis, tu deviendras l’épouse du Prince. Réjouis-toi !

Javotte comprit le message : elle _devait_ réussir. Sa mère savait être intransigeante même avec elle lorsqu’elle désirait quelque chose. Voir sa fille mariée au futur roi avait de quoi la motiver.

Elle tendit son pied et l’on tenta d’y glisser la pantoufle. Sans succès. La mère la pressa d’insister mais le pied ne voulut pas y rentrer malgré tous leurs efforts. A la vue de la grimace de douleur de la jeune fille et à ses ahanements, la Cheffe de la Garde intervint pour l’arrêter :

– Nul besoin d’insister. Nous avons compris que ce n’était pas vous.

La mère voulut gronder Javotte pour son échec mais une fois encore, la Cheffe la coupa dans son élan en désignant la cadette.

– A vous, à présent.

Au regard pesant de sa mère, celle-ci sut que la pression venait de retomber sur ses épaules. Les yeux féroces de la mégère n’eurent pas raison devant les faits : la cadette connut la même expérience douloureuse que sa sœur sans jamais réussir à introduire son pied dans la pantoufle. Une fois encore, la chevaleresse récupéra la pantoufle car poussée par sa mère, la fille continuait d’insister, malgré la douleur occasionnée. Elle soupira.

– Ce n’est pas vous non plus.

La mère protesta avec véhémence, insistant pour que ses filles essayassent de nouveau, mais elle l’ignora. Elle était sur le point d’annoncer leur départ lorsque son regard tomba sur la petite porte derrière laquelle se dressait Cendrillon. Elle l’aperçut légèrement penchée à son encadrement, assistant à la scène avec curiosité mais sans cesser de la fixer elle. Leurs regards se croisèrent et à cet instant, elle fut certaine de la reconnaitre. Le cœur de Cendrillon battit la chamade et ses joues devinrent cramoisies en remarquant son attention. Plus discrète et maitresse de ses émotions, la chevaleresse n’en demeura pas moins émue de leurs retrouvailles, bien que le sentiment de joie fût teinté d’une certaine amertume. Elle était là pour une chose et ne pouvait y déroger. Elle avait des ordres. Elle se consola en songeant qu’au moins, elle avait pu la revoir – et sans doute qu’elle la verrait de manière régulière, par la suite.

La mort dans l’âme, Cheffe de la Garde se redressa avant de lui faire signe.

– Toi. Approche.

La belle-mère tiqua avant de se retourner, pour voir qu’elle désignait Cendrillon. Elle rit.

– Elle ? Mais ce n’est qu’une souillon !

Cendrillon s’approcha, un peu gauche, dévoilant alors à la vue de tous les chiffons qui lui tenaient lieu de vêtements et les souliers de piètre qualité qui chaussaient ses pieds. La Cheffe considéra ces loques avec stupéfaction, avant qu’une colère froide et sourde ne grandît en elle. Que l’on fît vivre ses semblables dans de telles conditions l’indignait toujours, et ce sentiment s’en trouvait accentué par ce lien étrange qui se tissait entre elle et la jeune femme. Ses hommes se rebiffèrent, aussi dubitatifs que la belle-mère, mais la Cheffe insista :

– Nous devons essayer cette pantoufle à toutes les jeunes filles de ce royaume. C’est ce que nous ferons.

Devant tant d’autorité glaciale, personne n’osa plus protester. La belle-mère s’écarta au passage de Cendrillon, puis la cadette lui céda la chaise pour qu’elle y prît place, et aucune n’osa protester au contact du tissu sale avec la chaise ouvragée. La chevaleresse prit elle-même la pantoufle et s’agenouilla devant elle pendant que Cendrillon retirait son soulier avant de lui tendre son pied nu, mal à l’aise. La chevaleresse le saisit avec délicatesse avant d’y glisser la pantoufle. Des hoquets de stupeur fusèrent tout autour d’elles alors qu’une fois encore, leurs regards se croisèrent ; le pied y était parfaitement bien ajusté. Cendrillon sourit avec maladresse ; pas la chevaleresse. La jeune fille ne comprit pas la lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux.

Tous furent forcés d’admettre que la belle inconnue, c’était elle, même si l’incompréhension demeurait. D’où sortaient donc sa splendide robe, ses beaux bijoux et son somptueux carrosse ?

– Mais comment est-ce possible… ? souffla la belle-mère, atterrée.

Les derniers doutes se dissipèrent lorsque Cendrillon sortit la seconde pantoufle pour la mettre, afin de tous les assurer que c’était bien elle. Geste qu’elle adressa en particulier à la chevaleresse car heureuse de la retrouver, elle en oublia la raison de leur venue.

Cependant, elle regretta aussitôt de s’être ainsi dévoilée lorsqu’ils parlèrent de l’emmener auprès du Prince pour qu’il l’épousât. Elle n’eut pas son mot à dire, pas plus que la chevaleresse qui s’en trouvait fort malheureuse. Après tout, le Prince en avait décidé ainsi. Et puis, quelle jeune fille aurait dans l’idée de refuser de devenir une princesse et une future reine ?

Une fois encore, Cendrillon n’osa pas protester. De toute façon, personne ne lui en aurait laissé l’opportunité.

**

L’affaire fut close et Cendrillon fut emmenée au palais sans tarder. Le Prince et ses parents, le Roi et la Reine, l’attendaient à son entrée, comme la rumeur les avait précédés quant au résultat fructueux de leurs recherches. Ils furent surpris de voir une domestique remonter les marches en compagnie des chevaliers de la Garde Royale mais lorsqu’il croisa son regard, le Prince fut certain qu’il s’agissait bien de sa promise. Il l’accueillit, genou à terre, et lui fit mille promesses à son entrée, affirmant qu’il ferait tout pour assurer son bonheur et faire d’elle une épouse comblée. La chevaleresse, Cheffe de la Garde Royale, fut attribuée à sa sécurité, car le Prince ne voulut nul autre qu’elle pour ce rôle de très grande importance, ainsi qu’il insistait. Devant tant de passion, le Roi n’osa pas lui refuser cette requête, ému. Il s’agissait de ne pas agresser ou de lui voler sa future épouse, qui venait de devenir l’un des trésors les plus précieux du royaume. Le trésor en question n’eut pas l’occasion de prononcer un mot.

Leurs fiançailles furent rapidement annoncées et les préparatifs du mariage, que le Prince voulut somptueux, furent lancés.

Aucun effort ni avis ne fut demandé à Cendrillon. On l’habilla et on l’apprêta comme la princesse qu’elle venait de devenir, et l’on chargea sa nouvelle garde du corps de lui faire visiter le palais et ses jardins, ce qui fut fait dès le second jour. Alors que les deux femmes revenaient de leur visite des jardins, à quelques pas encore du perron qui conduisait au palais à l’arrière, le Prince arriva et accapara aussitôt le bras de celle qu’il avait choisi pour épouse. Il ordonna d’un coup d’œil à la chevaleresse de prendre la distance qu’elle aurait dû conserver en tout temps. Cette dernière céda et, avec un signe de tête, recula de quelques pas en arrière pour se contenter de surveiller, le visage neutre. Rien ne trahissait le tumulte d’émotions qui se déchainait en elle.

– J’espère que la visite s’est bien déroulée.

Cendrillon acquiesça et remercia chaleureusement la jeune femme pour la visite avec un sourire. Le Prince l’en détourna aussitôt.

– Vous n’avez pas besoin de la remercier pour cela. Elle ne fait que son devoir.

Cendrillon fronça les sourcils mais ne répliqua rien. Il lui sourit et elle se força à en faire de même. Ainsi le lui avait-on appris.

– Je ne doute pas que vous vous acclimaterez rapidement au palais, fit-il avant de la guider vers une allée entourée de haies.

Il ne pensa pas un instant qu’il pût en être autrement. Par la suite, ce fut surtout le Prince qui parla et Cendrillon qui écouta, bien que cela l’agaça. Le Prince ne l’incita pas à inverser les rôles. N’était-ce pas là, de toute façon, le rôle d’une épouse ? Après tout, elle avait surtout été choisie pour sa beauté et non pour son esprit.

Les jours suivants furent relativement similaires. Dès qu’il le pouvait, le Prince passait du temps avec sa fiancée, avec laquelle il paradait dans les jardins ou à l’extérieur et la chevaleresse reconvertie en garde du corps demeurait alors en arrière telle une ombre silencieuse ; Cendrillon fut soulagée que ce ne fût pas le cas l’essentiel du temps car en tant que futur roi, de nombreuses charges lui incombaient déjà. Dire qu’ils firent connaissance serait un grand mot, car ce fut surtout le Prince qui conversa et elle-même le suivait docilement. Les rares fois où elle tenta de lui parler de l’inconfort que lui causait sa situation, il écartait rapidement le sujet comme s’il avait nulle raison d’exister. Ce n’était que le temps de s’acclimater, ne cessait-il de répéter. Après tout, quelle femme serait donc assez folle pour aspirer à une autre vie quand elle avait accès à celle qu’il lui offrait, remplie de richesses et de luxe et où son seul devoir serait celui de lui donner un héritier ? Il fallait pour cela être des plus étranges.

De fait, le reste du temps, elle se retrouvait seule avec la Cheffe de la Garde, ce qui n’était pas pour lui déplaire. Elles eurent ainsi l’occasion d’en apprendre l’une avec l’autre et leur curiosité commune et la complicité qui grandissait entre elles les poussaient à s’exprimer comme jamais. Cendrillon lui demanda rapidement de la traiter comme une égale et de prendre la parole dès qu’elle le désirait sans qu’elle-même ne le lui commandât. Ainsi les deux femmes se rapprochèrent-elles et leurs sentiments se firent plus profonds à mesure que les jours s’égrenaient et que le mariage approchait. Cependant il était encore lointain, car le Prince avait tant de désirs pour faire honneur à sa future épouse comme il se devait que cela prenait du temps. Même des représentants des pays voisins y seraient conviés !

Un jour qu’elles se promenaient dans les jardins, seules, tandis que le Prince était à une audience, la chevaleresse parla en ces termes, dépitée par la dynamique du couple : 

– Vous devriez vous affirmer un peu plus auprès de votre fiancé. Je vois que vous désirez parler mais n’osez le faire. Vous êtes une princesse, à présent, et une future reine, mais vous êtes bien trop passive.

La remarque blessa Cendrillon qui détourna le visage, attristée et déçue. Que c’était bien plus douloureux lorsqu’elle venait d’une personne que l’on aimait ! La chevaleresse s’enquit de ce brusque changement d’humeur aussitôt noté. Cendrillon soupira.

– Rien, je pensais juste… je vois que vous nourrissez une piètre opinion de moi.

La chevaleresse attrapa le bras de Cendrillon pour la forcer à s’arrêter et attirer son regard vers elle. Enfoncées dans les jardins derrière un bosquet d’arbres, personne n’était en mesure de les voir depuis le palais et elles étaient les seules à cheminer dans ces allées, ainsi ne couraient-elles aucun risque d’être vues. Raison pour laquelle la chevaleresse se permit une telle familiarité à son égard car jamais elle aurait dû la toucher de la sorte, sauf s’il s’agissait de lui porter secours. Cendrillon ne la réprimanda pas, au contraire ; elle adora aussitôt le contact et fut dépitée lorsque la main quitta son bras.

– Bien au contraire, c’est parce que je vous aime que je vous dis cela ; car aimer, c’est entre autres respecter l’autre et être honnête avec cette personne, même si la vérité doit parfois blesser.

Le silence ponctua ses paroles tandis que Cendrillon la fixait, les yeux écarquillés, puis ses joues prirent feu. La chevaleresse se rendit alors compte de l’aveu implicite et rougit à son tour avant de s’excuser, autant pour ses mots que pour son audace. Cendrillon glissa sa main sur son bras.

– Au contraire, j’en suis très heureuse, alors ne vous en excusez pas.

Les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent ainsi, les joues roses et le cœur battant, heureuses de voir leurs sentiments réciprocités de la sorte. Les cris du Prince qui venait chercher sa belle ne suffirent pas à effacer le bonheur que ce court instant avait engendré.

**

Les jours passèrent et si Cendrillon avait l’impression de vivre un rêve éveillé avec sa chevaleresse, tandis qu’elles continuaient de découvrir l’autre et l’amour qu’elles se partageaient, ce bonheur simple se fissura lorsque la date du mariage fut annoncée. Dès lors, l’angoisse et la résignation apportèrent une note d’amertume à ces journées de plus en plus sombres, à mesure qu’elles s’écoulaient et que la date fatidique approchait. Le malheur accablait Cendrillon qui ne désirait rien d’autre que fuir cet endroit qui, sous ses airs paradisiaques, prenait des allures de prison. _Bientôt, vous serez mienne_ , s’était réjoui le Prince, ce qui avait accentué plus encore son désespoir. Le Roi et la Reine, ainsi que toute la cour, l’en félicitaient car après tout, il allait épouser la plus belle femme du royaume ! Plus que quelques jours et elle lui appartiendrait. Il faudrait qu’elle lui offrît son corps et – et cette simple idée l’horrifiait.

Ainsi, une semaine avant la cérémonie, elle se mit à pleurer lorsqu’elle se retrouva seule dans sa chambre, étouffant ses sanglots derrière ses mains pour que la chevaleresse, derrière les portes, ne l’entendît pas. Que penserait-elle si elle savait ce qu’elle ressentait ? Probablement la trouverait-elle lâche de désirer fuir ainsi une vie à laquelle elle n’avait jamais aspiré, pire encore alors que son cœur appartenait à une autre personne qui lui était interdite. Au bout d’un moment, sa marraine la bonne fée apparut devant elle et lui demanda la raison de ces larmes.

– Le Prince veut me forcer à l’épouser mais je ne le désire pas. Mon cœur appartient à une autre personne et… tout ce que je veux, c’est m’enfuir de cette vie et pouvoir vivre mon amour avec elle !

– Elle ? releva la marraine, intriguée.

Cendrillon ne répéta pas et elle-même n’insista pas. Elle n’avait eu de cesse de veiller sur la jeune fille, alors elle avait déjà des soupçons sur l’identité de la soupirante. Elle força Cendrillon à la regarder avant de lui dire :

– Confie-toi donc à elle et dis-lui ce que tu ressens, je suis sûre que vous trouverez une solution toutes les deux.

Sur ces mots, la marraine disparut sans que Cendrillon n’eût l’occasion de lui répondre. Ce fut alors au tour de la chevaleresse d’entrer dans la pièce dans un mouvement brusque, car alertée par les bruits de conversation dont la teneur lui avait échappé. Elle fut surprise de retrouver sa protégée seule, assise et la mine abattue. Elle se précipita aussitôt à son chevet et s’agenouilla devant elle.

– Que s’est-il passé, Votre Altesse ? Avez-vous été… ?

Cendrillon la rassura à ce sujet et dut s’en excuser à plusieurs reprises pour que la chevaleresse la crut – plus ou moins, car la présence de cette seconde voix ne s’expliquait toujours pas. De son air défait, elle finit par se justifier et, comme sa marraine le lui avait recommandé, elle confia à sa tendre amie son désir de fuir ensemble, toutes les deux. La chevaleresse, stupéfaite, ne prononça pas un mot pendant plusieurs secondes, avant de lui demander où elle avait eu pareille idée et de chercher à l’en dissuader. Les risques étaient bien trop élevés, et puis où irait-elle ensuite, et comment vivrait-elle ? Le monde n’était pas tendre, surtout avec les femmes seules ; elle en savait quelque chose !

Pourtant, Cendrillon insista.

– Je n’ai pas besoin de ce luxe, de toutes ces robes et de ces bijoux ! Ce n’est pas cela qui fera mon bonheur ! Tout ce que je veux, c’est vivre avec la personne que j’aime, pas avec celle que l’on me force à épouser sans s’être jamais enquis de mon avis !

Qui l’aurait fait ? Les volontés du Prince avaient force de loi et s’il avait jeté son dévolu sur une femme en particulier, alors elle lui appartenait d’office.

— Je sais que vous m’aimez aussi. Ne disiez-vous pas qu’il fallait assumer ce que nous sommes et ce que nous voulions ?

La chevaleresse vacilla, la gorge serrée. Elle percevait son désespoir et au fond, son désir trouvait des échos en son âme, mais cela était bien trop risqué ! Le Prince les ferait rechercher et la jeune fille, innocente, n’avait pas idée de ce qu’impliquait une vie de fugitive. Sans compter que sa suggestion ébranlait sa fidélité à la famille royale qu’elle servait depuis quelques années ; si elle acceptait ce plan, cela revenait à les trahir ! Etait-elle seulement prête à aller jusque-là ?

Après quelques secondes, elle secoua la tête avec dépit, désolée, alors que Cendrillon la fixait avec un air suppliant.

– Je… je ne peux pas. Je suis désolée.

Cendrillon se remit à pleurer, plongée dans le désespoir, et la chevaleresse se sentit impuissante face à cela.

– Ah ! Qu’il aurait été plus simple que j’aimasse le Prince et non vous ! Que voulez-vous donc que je fasse ? Je sais que je ne serai jamais heureuse dans cette vie-là.

Après ces mots, Cendrillon lui ordonna de prendre congé. La chevaleresse obéit à contrecœur et quitta la pièce, le cœur lourd. Cette fois, Cendrillon ne chercha pas à étouffer ses sanglots et la chevaleresse les entendit parfaitement.

**

Cendrillon tenta d’appeler sa marraine à plusieurs reprises pour bénéficier de ses conseils, sans résultat. Plus les jours passaient, plus l’humeur de Cendrillon s’assombrissait avec son malheur croissant. Toutefois, seule la chevaleresse s’en rendit compte car la jeune fille continua de faire bonne figure comme on le lui avait appris. Le masque s’effondrait seulement lorsqu’elles se retrouvaient seules, toutes les deux, mais il n’y avait plus de balade dans les jardins, en catimini, comme elles le faisaient auparavant ; à présent, Cendrillon se contentait de rester assise sur un banc ou dans ses appartements, pâle et silencieuse. Abattue par le désespoir, elle s’était résignée à son sort et attendait, telle une coquille vide qui se laisserait ballotter par les flots. Où ces derniers l’emporteraient-elles ? Dans un boyau sombre, assurément, mais dans les détails elle l’ignorait et ne cherchait pas à le savoir. Elle ne pouvait rien y faire, et puis à quoi bon ? Son aimée désapprouvait ses aspirations et ne partageait pas celle de vivre ensemble, loin de cet endroit.

Enfin, c’était ce qu’elle croyait.

Observer la dégradation de l’état de sa protégée n’avait cessé de torturer l’esprit de la chevaleresse dont la détermination, déjà branlante, s’effritait avec les heures écoulées. La proposition de Cendrillon ne cessait de la hanter et elle se retrouvait tiraillée entre son amour pour elle et sa loyauté envers la famille royale. La raison aurait dû l’emporter ; tant de choses s’opposaient à ce projet fou. Cependant elle se surprit à y réfléchir avec sérieux. En tant que cheffe de la Garde Royale, elle savait également que c’était réalisable, en réalité, si elle leur préparait le terrain. Elle avait toute la confiance du Roi et du Prince et le respect de ses subordonnées. Aucun d’eux ne discuterait ses ordres ni ne s’interrogerait sur ces derniers. Si elle organisait les rondes avec intelligence, de sorte à leur assurer une période courte dont elles pourraient tirer profit pour s’enfuir… Cependant, cela ne serait possible que de nuit car le palais était bien trop fréquenté de jour et l’alerte serait rapidement donnée, dans le cas peu probable où elles auraient réussi à se faufiler. L’obscurité venue, l’alerte ne serait, dans ce cas, sonnée qu’au petit matin, lorsque l’on se rendrait compte de l’absence de la princesse et de sa garde du corps…. Oui, c’était tout à fait possible. Cependant, il leur faudrait agir avant le mariage, tant que la jeune fille dormait encore dans une chambre séparée de celle du Prince.

La pensée de leur nuit de noces à venir acheva de la convaincre.

C’était ainsi que finalement, la veille du mariage, la chevaleresse profita d’un moment où elles se retrouvèrent seules, toutes les deux, pour glisser à l’oreille de sa protégée, alors qu’elle fixait l’élégante fontaine dressée devant elle d’un œil vide :

– Souhaitez-vous toujours vous enfuir ?

Cendrillon se retourna d’un bond pour l’observer avec stupeur. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Pour la première fois depuis son aveu, elle croisa de nouveau son regard. La joie l’envahit lorsqu’elle comprit que c’était le cas. Son sourire et son air radieux, que la chevaleresse n’avait pas aperçus depuis des jours, suffirent à lui apporter sa réponse. Elle lui fit signe de s’isoler davantage pour lui souffler, en quelques mots, le plan qu’elle avait fomenté et qu’elles devraient appliquer aussitôt la nuit venue. Cendrillon y consentit sans crainte. C’était un domaine auquel elle n’entendait rien alors elle lui faisait totalement confiance. C’était leur seul espoir.

Le reste de la journée passa comme dans un rêve, un rêve teinté autant d’espérance que d’angoisse sourde et grandissante tandis qu’elles attendaient, dans l’expectative, que le jour se couchât pour céder la place à la nuit. Même la menace du mariage, que vantait déjà le Prince car selon lui, il serait des plus somptueux, ne parvint pas à ternir cet état d’esprit. Les heures défilèrent, aussi longues que courtes, sans qu’elles ne s’en rendissent compte mais tout en souffrant de leur durée. Puis le palais finit par s’assoupir doucement jusqu’à être parfaitement endormi. Cendrillon était assise sur son lit, dans sa chambre, en robe de nuit. Elle s’était débarrassée de ses bijoux et de son maquillage, avant de lâcher ses cheveux librement sur ses épaules et de répandre de la poudre cendrée sur son visage pour ternir son teint éclatant. Ce fut ainsi que la chevaleresse la retrouva, un paquet sous le bras. Elle le lui tendit.

– La tenue de domestique. Revêtez-vous-en. J’ai aussi pris un couvre-chef pour cacher vos cheveux.

Personne ne devait se rendre compte que la princesse sortait mais Cendrillon n’ayant rien d’une acrobate, la chevaleresse avait abandonné l’idée de la faire descendre depuis la fenêtre à l’aide d’une corde ou de draps noués ; risque qu’elle lâchât et qu’elle eût un accident était trop important, malgré les arguments de Cendrillon pour s’essayer à l’exercice. Si cette dernière l’avait certifiée qu’elle préférait frôler la mort plutôt que de rien tenter, la chevaleresse n’avait rien voulu entendre à ce sujet. Elles avaient d’autres options à utiliser avant d’en arriver là.

Cendrillon obtempéra et se déshabilla pour s’en revêtir avant de la suivre avec docilité. Elle n’emmena aucune affaire personnelle avec elle ; ce serait au risque que quelqu’un comprît leur projet. La chevaleresse s’était déjà chargée des paquetages qu’elle avait cachés, remplies de choses nécessaires à leur survie dans la vie d’errance qu’elles s’apprêtaient à débuter. Cendrillon ne regrettait rien ; rien de tout cela n’avait de réelle valeur à ses yeux et elle était habituée à vivre avec rien.

Elles empruntèrent l’itinéraire prévu par la chevaleresse, qui brillait par l’absence de gardes, et rejoignirent les cuisines. Vides à cette heure, elles n’y croisèrent personne et purent emprunter la porte sans crainte après que la jeune fille mit sa cape pour la masquer, en plus de la préserver de la fraicheur de la nuit. Elles sortirent par la porte de service avant de rejoindre les écuries.

Une fois prêtes, elles prirent deux chevaux dociles et s’enfuirent. Guidées par la chevaleresse experte, elles progressèrent dans la nuit noire et quittèrent le palais avant de s’enfoncer dans la forêt qui le jouxtait. Ainsi partirent-elles sans souci ni le moindre soupçon à leur encontre.

Le lendemain, jour du mariage, le palais se retrouva sens dessus dessous lorsque la princesse fut déclarée disparue et sa garde du corps introuvable. Le Prince s’agita autant de rage que de désespoir. Que s’était-il donc passé ? Où était donc son aimée, le jour où il aurait dû s’unir à elle ? Quel ennemi avait donc pu avoir raison de sa chevaleresse la plus émérite ? Plusieurs hypothèses furent émises sans qu’aucune d’elles ne pût être validée et personne ne soupçonna la culpabilité de la jeune femme, dont les états de service étaient irréprochables et sa loyauté indiscutable. Le Prince organisa des battues pour les retrouver, qu’elles fussent vivantes ou mortes.

L’on ne retrouva jamais leurs corps.

Les deux femmes se trouvèrent pourtant mieux portantes que dans leurs pires craintes. La chevaleresse connaissait parfaitement les méthodes de ses subordonnés et savait donc où et comment se cacher d’eux. Même s’il fallait fuir, encore et encore, et surtout toujours plus loin, là où personne ne penserait à aller les chercher, trop loin pour que Cendrillon fût susceptible d’être reconnue. Loin de la cour et de la noblesse, camouflées parmi les gens du commun. Le voyage fut difficile, surtout pour Cendrillon qui n’en avait pas l’habitude ; cependant, jamais elle ne s’était plainte ni des conditions déplorables dans lesquelles elles avaient voyagé ou dormi, ni des efforts que la chevaleresse n’avait cessé de lui réclamer pour avancer le plus longtemps possible, jusqu’à en finir épuisées. Elle avait tout aussi conscience qu’elle que cela leur était nécessaire pour fuir le Prince et ses serviteurs.

Ainsi finirent-elles par atteindre un petit village portuaire, plusieurs semaines après leur fuite. Bien isolé car enclavé dans une crique et à grande distance d’une cité – ou même d’un autre village –, il était difficile d’accès et se trouvait à l’autre bout du royaume. Elles n’auraient su rêver d’un meilleur endroit. Elles se présentèrent aux habitants comme des ménagères désireuses d’un toit, après avoir tout perdu à la suite d’une attaque de bandits sur leur village, dont elles étaient les seules rescapées. Personne ne chercha à vérifier la véracité de leurs dires. Les villageois, des gens simples et tranquilles qui ne se mêlaient des affaires de personne, les accueillirent à bras ouverts. Elles s’installèrent dans la même maison et personne ne s’en formalisa ; la boutique qu’elles ouvrirent eut bien tôt son petit succès. Personne ne prêta non plus attention à la tendresse étrange qu’elles se portaient ni à leur refus de prendre époux. Elles apprirent plus tard que le Prince avait fini par se résigner à choisir une reine au bout de quelques années, sans jamais oublier le souvenir de sa si belle fiancée.

Elles n’eurent pas d’enfant et ne vécurent ni dans un beau palais ni dans l’opulence mais avec simplicité. Pourtant elles furent heureuses, satisfaites de l’amour qu’elles partageaient.


End file.
